Sick of it
by HYBRID BATTLESHIP INFINITY210
Summary: im trying to make music/story's with a scenario and a song to go with it and i will accept requests of ocs and characters,.. pm me the oc and main character and a scenario and ill write it... hope you like and please leave a review.. :) T for language


**This is a test to see if i can do more of these music/story comboes if you like leave a review and i might try to do requests of songs and senarios and im not to good at spelling so go easy please... so lets go**

Sick of it

"have you ever bine sick of somepony doing shit behind your back?, well i am and im done with her, her name is rarity, ha yeah lady like my flank, this is how i dumped her after she got back from her "appointment"

_If you're sick_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>

"QUANTUM!, IM BACK!" Rarity yelled as she came in the front door with a hint of sweat lingering in the air, "yeah that is rarity" i thought the room was dark but i was waiting for her because every time she got home she always took a shower... bitch...

_When everything you do_  
><em>Don't seem to matter.<em>  
><em>You try but it's no use<em>  
><em>Your world is getting blacker.<em>

"welcome home _rarity" _I said with venom in my voise, "how was he hu?, was he _satisfiying_?" i got supicious after the first week so one night i followed her much to my discust she was sleeping with another stallion "oh yeah i got to pay him a "visit" soon and he wont be feeling pleasure anytime soon"... pig

_When every time you fail_  
><em>Has no answer.<em>  
><em>Every empty promise made<em>  
><em>Is a reminder.<em>

"w-what?, what are you t-talking about? who are you taking about?" she said with a hint of panic, i had all the evidence i need to bust her, "oh i dont know the stallion you have bine seeing for the past FOUR WEEKS!" yeah im pissed, bite me

_No one can make this better_  
><em>Take control, it's now or never!<em>

by now she was against the wall shaking and i think getting pissed, good im in the mood for a fight "n-no i would never do that darling" i could see the tears in the corners of her eyes "i love you" "bullshit" i thought, *scoffs* "no you dont you love pleasure, it dose not matter by who but you want pleasure, you fucking bitch" i can keep my emotionless tone for days without fail...

_Are you sick of it?_  
><em>Raise your hands,<em>  
><em>Get rid of it!<em>  
><em>While there's a fighting chance.<em>  
><em>Are you over it?<em>  
><em>Bored to death?<em>  
><em>Have you had enough regret?<em>  
><em>Take a stand, raise your hands...<em>

"h-how can you say that i nev-" i cut her off right their and i was glaring hard at this point "shut up, you have i followed you and i saw you and dont try to say im wrong, MY eyes dont lie, but your dirty mouth does"

_If you're sick of it!_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>

i think i got her and she is huddled in a corner crying at this point but like i give a fuck she cheated on me and i have bine nothing but loyal to her...

_Every single day_  
><em>I chase my own tail<em>  
><em>Like a rat inside a maze<em>  
><em>Gotta get, gotta get, get away<em>

_I'm running out of time_  
><em>For me to break this.<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling like<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna make it.<em>

"im done with your cheating flank, im leaving you to your own pitty you fucking slut bitch" i said, i know harsh right?...no...

_No one can make this better_  
><em>Take control, it's now or never!<em>

so i left and i had a no emotion on my face but i am pissed and i was going to go have a nice "chat" with that stallion

_Are you sick of it?_  
><em>Raise your hands,<em>  
><em>Get rid of it!<em>  
><em>While there's a fighting chance.<em>  
><em>Are you over it?<em>  
><em>Bored to death?<em>  
><em>Have you had enough regret?<em>  
><em>Take a stand, raise your hands...<em>

*knock, knock* and of course a mare ancwers the door, not suprising, "hello their ma am is the stallion of the house in?" what? i needed somepony to beat up, and i dont hit mares

_If you're sick of it!_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>

"yes he is why do you need to see him?" i swear she didnt diserve him but anyway "im an old accuaintence of his and i wanted to say hi" yeah im a good lier

_I'm tired of it_  
><em>I'm over it<em>  
><em>I'm bored of it<em>

_Gotta fix this_  
><em>I'm sick of it!<em>

"oh ok, honey! their is a stallion here to see you!" sweet voice, yep he is doomed hehe "coming" i heared from the other room...fucker...

_Raise your hands_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it<em>  
><em>Raise your hands<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it<em>

"hello?" your dead "hello, how are you?" shut up im waiting "im fine how are you?" "im.. ok maam can you exuse us please?"

_Sick of it!_  
><em>Raise your hands,<em>  
><em>Get rid of it!<em>  
><em>While there's a fighting chance.<em>  
><em>Are you over it?<em>  
><em>Bored to death?<em>  
><em>Have you had enough regret?<em>  
><em>Take a stand, raise your hands...<em>

"ok, ill make some tea, would you like any?" awww aint she a doll? "huh no honey, go inside" did he just commander? YOU BASTARED "i would maam, if you dont mind" she smiled "ok" and she left... .

_Are you sick of it?_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>

"well what did you-*WAAAMM* i swear that broke somthing... haha "payback mother fucker, you sleeped with rarity and now cheated on your fillyfriend your a dead pony" "oww your going to pay for that" oh btw im an assasin and re-tired merk, poor motherfucker "no im not" he tried to hit me in the face but all it did was give me an opening, wrong move... i threw a hoof at him stomach and i hit it hard...

_Get rid of it!_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>

_Are you over it?_  
><em>Bored to death?<em>  
><em>Have you had enough regret?<em>  
><em>Take a stand, raise your hands...<em>

"oof, Im gonna ki-" hmm what was that? i couldnt hear you over the sound of me kicking you in the nose... he is out... huh not even putting up a good fight... like i said, pig and what abo- "AHHHHHHHH!" yep their she is "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!" she was more scared that angery "he sleeped with my fillyfriend which means he cheated on you so i beat him up "w-why would he do that?" awww she is going to cry, shut up i still care for mares "its ok maam just leave him and if he ever gives you trouble just use this i pulled out a necculace with a pruple criystal in the middle "*snif* k-ok" poor mare...

_Are you sick of it?_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it<em>

_Are you sick of it?_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it<em>

yeah so after that night of course twilight was sent after me but i told her everything and that mare even spoke on my befave, oh she is a sweetheart but for now im living im the eternal forest waiting to strike at my next victum...

_Are you sick of it?_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it<em>

_If you're sick of it_  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick<em>  
><em>If you're sick of it <em>

**The end...**  
><strong>for now<strong>

**leave a review and tell me what you think it helps and the song is (sick of it -skillet)**


End file.
